Love Is Sacrifice
by fairestaurora
Summary: "You're not the only one who knows about sacrifice" ... The path to true love is turbulent, and requires sacrifices from all those involved. The young princess Aurora finds this out the hard way as her life is changed forever the night she meets the mysterious Phillip, and returns home to a family torn apart by the wicked Maleficent [Set before 2x01 PhillipxAurora]
1. Once Upon a Dream

Hi there! So i'm new to the world of Once fanfic, but there is a distinct lack of Aurora and Phillip so here I am! I've tried to keep it as close to canon as possible, the small amount we know of their back story anyways. It's set before episode 2x01, mainly centering on Aurora, but Phillip plays a big role too! This will be a multi-chapter story, and i know where it's headed, but beware update times may vary.

Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside and motivate me to write! Constructive criticism is always appreciated too :)

So if you want to read what happens next let me know and I will continue!

Disclaimer: As you can probably guess I sadly don't own any of the characters in the show (otherwise Phillip would have a soul and my otp would live happily ever after ...)

* * *

_'I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream ...'_

The young girl walked slowly through the forest, humming quietly to herself. Upon the sounds of the birds joining her, she began to sing to them, laughing as they joined in with her melody. She embraced her current freedom, making the most of it while she could.

She found that walking in the woods helped clear her mind. Disguising herself as peasant girl was easy enough, although admittedly she did miss her own beautiful dresses as soon as she stepped out of them. Nevertheless she would always choose to wear rags if it allowed her just a few hours of freedom on her own. It was difficult to get out of the castle unseen, but a few friends in the right places, in this case the kitchen workers, allowed her to escape for a little while. She didn't do it often, that would be impossible, but everyone seemed to have been keeping a much closer eye on her as of late and she needed some time alone.

Out here she wasn't Princess Aurora, daughter of the King and Queen, and a future queen herself. No, here she was whoever she wanted to be. She was Briar-Rose, she had decided, a simple peasant maid on an errand and taking a short-cut through the forest. It was a strange feeling to be free of the burden of royalty, of course she was never left wanting for anything, but she felt like she was trapped in a gilded cage. She had no control over her own life, decisions were not her own and she had to put on a mask every time she left her room. It didn't help that her parents were too protective of her, especially recently as it came closer to her 16th birthday. Though they never told her why, and that was what upset her the most.

Her parents no doubt loved her, but her father was always too busy to pay her much heed. She was, however, close to her mother. The Queen was the only one who she could talk to about anything, and the only one who would really_ listen_ to what she wanted, with one exception: her betrothal. Aurora was adamant that she would marry whom she pleased, yet both her mother and her father scolded her for being selfish and not thinking about the needs of the kingdom. Aurora felt that she had already given her fair share to the needs of the kingdom, and there was no need for it to steal her heart away as well.

It was the latest argument with regard to this that drove her to leaving the castle that very evening. Her father had informed her that the man she was to marry, a prince of the neighbouring kingdom whose name she hadn't even wanted to know, was to be arriving for her 16th birthday celebrations in a few months time, wherein they would announce the preparations for the wedding to unite the two warring realms.

Aurora had soon resigned herself to her fate, reasoning it would be for the good of the people. Her people. They needed a sense of stability and peace, and she couldn't be the reason for the conflict between the two kingdoms to endure any longer. She decided to push all thoughts of marriage out of her mind and stopped to listen again to the birds. They seemed to pick up the harmony of her earlier tune and Aurora joined in with them again, swaying as she took in the beauty of the forest as the sun slowly began to set above the tree tops.

Suddenly a noise cut through the calm, snapping her out of her thoughts and silencing her song.

Aurora gasped in surprise as she caught sight of movement to her left; a red cape in stark contrast against the green of the forest. Her eyes were quickly drawn towards its wearer; a young man, perhaps around her age, partially obscured by low hanging trees.

Instinctively taking a small step back, she took a breath to calm herself before turning fully around to face him, trying to muster up some courage; "Who are you and why are you following me?" she demanded, thankful she managed to keep the quiver out of her voice.

The man took a step to the right, out from behind the branches so that he was directly in her line of sight. He couldn't help but smile at her commanding tone. Aurora's eyes followed him warily as he came into view, "You know it's rude to follow unaccompanied ladies in the woods without announcing yourself, anyone would question your intentions."

"I wasn't following you," he innocently responded, hands up in surrender.

She raised her eyebrows, unconvinced.

He flashed an amused grin at her reaction, before immediately attempting to compose himself. He schooled his features, his previous smile replaced by a mock-serious expression, one perhaps reserved for formal occasions, but with a glint of amusement still remaining in his eyes.

He cleared his throat before announcing with an exaggerated bow in her direction; "My Lady. I am deeply sorry for startling you, I was merely riding through the forest and was drawn to your beautiful voice," he lifted his head as he rose up again, looking towards her with attempted sincerity, although Aurora didn't miss the enjoyment in his expression despite how he half-heartedly tried to hide it, "and I do so wish you could forgive me for my discourtesy."

Following the bow, Aurora found herself laughing despite herself at this unusual, but no doubt handsome, stranger. She quickly schooled her own features and found herself playing along as she held her skirts and dipped into a low curtsy "Good Sir, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She smiled as she rose, and then paused, head tilted slightly to the right in thought. "Perhaps I shall forgive you," she announced cryptically, "if you tell me your name."

He let out a short laugh in delight and took a few steps towards her, "My name is Phillip" he answered, dropping into another quick bow.

Upon closer inspection Aurora couldn't help but falter as a flicker of recognition hit her. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about his face that seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "Have we met before?" she asked, curious.

"I think I would have remembered" Phillip responded, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I suppose …" Aurora reluctantly agreed, though not entirely convinced.

"So now that you know who I am, may I have the pleasure of your name?"

Aurora paused in thought, undecided on how much she should reveal. In the silence the birds began to sing again, their own tune this time, the chirps echoing softly around them. She soon decided to not tell him everything; she had only just met him after all, and she couldn't risk the danger to herself if she were to reveal herself as the princess Aurora.

Instead she diverted the conversation, taking a step towards him "Do you dance, Phillip?"

He laughed and gently took her hand, responding by pulling her into a twirl, both of them moving together effortlessly. Aurora couldn't hold back the laughter as he spun her around, both of them stepping in time to the tune and the song of the birds who suddenly surrounded them.

Aurora felt like hours had passed and they fell into an easy silence, as if they'd known each other for years, rather than barely having met. They walked through the woods, talking of nothing and everything, and ended up sat on a fallen tree at the edge of the forest. She felt as if she was in a dream, certainly one she didn't want to wake up from.

Suddenly, upon realising it had gotten dark, Aurora seemed to snap back to reality and jumped up from where she sat, startling Phillip in the process.

"Oh! I must go, it's late and if my mother finds me gone she will be worried," _and then the alarm will be raised and the royal guard will be dispatched to find me, _she added to herself. She couldn't have that happen, and then who knew when she'd have the opportunity to slip away again? She pulled on her cloak around her shoulders and backed away quickly towards the direction of the castle.

"But you still haven't given me your name!" Phillip called after her.

Aurora turned back to him and seemed to think on it a moment before replying, "You can call me Rose."

Phillip looked at her intently, "Is that truly your name? Or do you not trust me?"

She laughed, "Do I trust the stranger I just met? Maybe, maybe not. And as for my name," she began with a smile, "well I guess you'll have to ask me again next time."

That immediately got his attention and his face lit up in delight. "Well my Lady" he began, before issuing her another bow as she walked away, "until we meet again."

"I hear tomorrow shall be a lovely day for a stroll" she announced offhandedly as she gave him a short curtsy then turned around to walk away with a knowing smile, casting one last glance back at Phillip where he stood, unmoved, with a look of boyish glee on his face, before she pulled up her hood and picked up her pace.

She wouldn't be there the following day.


	2. A Family Torn Asunder

Thank you to those who've reviewed and put this on alert! Reviews definitely do make me write faster, so if you like it please let me know :D

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!

* * *

She could sense something was wrong as soon as she neared the castle.

Even accounting for the late hour the streets were quiet. Too quiet. Aurora pulled her hood further over her eyes and hurried along the dirt road, not caring how much she was dirtying the bottom of her skirts in the process.

Even at this time of the evening the city streets were usually full of activity, yet the near silence was unnerving.

She could see the light of the castle in the distance, though there were still many streets to navigate before she reached it. A cool breeze swept down the deserted alleyways and lightly blew her hair across her face. She lifted a hand to push it back, her mind drifting off to Phillip as she wondered whether he would be there tomorrow. She couldn't stop the smile that materialised on her face as she thought of him. So charming, yet bold, and she couldn't deny it: handsome too.

She knew how unlikely it was that something could become of it, yet still the thought of running away with him briefly flitted through her mind before she quickly dismissed it. She knew what would happen. Her father would be furious, her running away with a boy with no lands or titles. She could hear her father's voice in her head, ordering her to think of the people. _Her_ people. And Aurora knew that as soon as he said that she would relent, there wasn't really much she could do about it.

Being a princess may seem like the perfect life, but it was far from it. Arranged marriages were just like business transactions, she knew she was merely a commodity to trade to other kingdoms as her father pleased. She'd been preparing herself for the inevitable engagement for a long time now, and knew there was no way to prevent it. The marriage would restore peace to the neighbouring kingdoms after all, and Aurora knew she couldn't live with herself if she let the conflict continue any longer, especially when she could be the one to stop it.

She was instantly snapped back to reality upon the banging shut of what she assumed was a door, her eyes darting to the left to find the source of the sound. Her heart skipped a beat and she paused briefly, chiding herself for getting startled at the tiniest thing. Still, she couldn't quite shake the feeling of foreboding that had buried itself in the pit of her stomach. She shook her head slightly and pulled her cloak closer around her shoulders as the wind slowly picked up.

She didn't get much further before the unmistakable patter of footsteps nearby pulled her up short. She froze to listen and, upon realising they were getting closer she took a couple of steps backwards until she was leaning against the wall. She waited in the shadows, trying to calm her breathing as the footsteps grew louder.

Peering around the corner she spotted a group of her father's guards hurrying past her and towards the gate, swords drawn, the glare of their torches stark against the black night. That immediately set off alarm bells. Something was very wrong.

She debated whether to reveal herself and have the guards escort her up to the castle, but the fear of her father's anger at her leaving without his permission, and even worse her mother's disappointment in her, soon dismissed that thought. Aurora waited a few minutes until she knew they would be out of sight before carrying on.

She was mere streets away from the safety of the back door of the kitchens, where she had secretly left in the first place, when a feeling of unease overcame her. It was as if her previous apprehension had been increased tenfold and she could not shake the feeling that someone was following her.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she hurried her pace, a quick glance behind her confirming her suspicions.

She wasn't alone.

The dark shadow of a figure loomed further down the street and Aurora looked around desperately for something, anything, to use to defend herself. Her eyes fixed on a torch on the wall nearby and she quickly pulled it from it's hold, sweeping the flame out in an arc around her as she turned. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she found herself stood alone.

The street was empty. They were nowhere to be seen. Aurora furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, had she been imagining it? She supposed that maybe-

A strong hand clamped across her mouth from behind effectively cut off her train of thought, the torch clattering to the floor and the flame sending shadows dancing across the walls.

Her muffled screams echoed down the street as she struggled for freedom from her captor's hold. She thrashed out with her arms and legs, using all her adrenaline to try and free herself. In her resistance she managed to shift the hand clamped across her mouth slightly, enough to allow her to shout for help.

At the sound of her voice the hands immediately released her. Aurora hadn't been expecting it to be so easy and stumbled slightly as she regained her footing, quickly turning to face her attacker and backing up a few steps to maintain a safe distance. Her hood had fallen onto her shoulders in the struggle and she readjusted her cloak around herself, jumping slightly as the figure spoke.

"Princess?"

She looked warily at the man in front of her, realising he was clad in the garb of her father's guard. His hands were held up in surrender and he was looking at her wide-eyed. She squinted her eyes through the darkness and immediately recognised him, the dark unkempt hair and kind face quickly giving it away. She hoped the apologetic expression he held was because he was worried of the consequences of attacking the princess; the near heart-attack he just gave her would give her nightmares for weeks. Her heavy breathing didn't allow her to respond, other than with an incredulous glare; "Sir Percival?"

He took a small step forward with a look of concern, "We were afraid you had been taken!"

"What do you mean taken?" Aurora asked immediately, still trying to calm herself down, "And why did you attack me?!"

"I'm sorry, princess. The King's guard have been put on high alert, the castle was attacked and we've been patrolling the streets looking for those responsible, I thought you may have been an accomplice. I-"

"Wait," Aurora cut in, trying to make sense of what she was being told, whilst simultaneously quelling the urge to kick the knight in front of her in the shins for scaring her half to death. When what he was saying registered in her mind her eyes quickly snapped up to his, "the castle was attacked?!"

He nodded, "By a powerful witch. She used magic to disguise herself and infiltrated the castle. When the attack began we were sent to find you, your parents were worried sick when you were nowhere to be found. I went to relay orders and when I returned …" he trailed off, looking at her intently with an expression she could only describe as sympathy. It caused her stomach to clench painfully in worry.

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, "Where are my parents?"

"I think this discussion will best be had when you are safely indoors, then I shall explain everything." The knight cut in, eyes darting around the surrounding area, apprehension clear on his face.

Aurora was growing impatient, there was no time to spare her feelings. She needed to know everything. "No! Tell me _now_. Where is my mother? What about my father? Shouldn't they be organising the castle's defences if there's been an attack?!"

His responding silence was enough to cause her to panic. She waited for him to continue, eyes pleading with him to not delay the inevitable any longer. She _had_ to know.

He sighed in defeat, "It's your mother …"

Aurora froze in fear, "Is she …?"

"I don't know. The witch, they call her Maleficent, cast some sort of spell on her, but she will not be woken."

She gave a barely perceptible nod in understanding, "and my father?"

The knight shook his head, solemn.

She felt numb, swallowing the lump in her throat, "My father is dead?"

A hollowness settled in her heart as it was confirmed, before being replaced by a surge of desperate anger, "So where were you and the rest of the King's guard during all this?!"

The sympathetic look returned to his face as he replied calmly, "Any who attempted to protect your parents were killed … and your father sent many of us to look for _you_, princess. Your father ordered me to send men to find you, and by the time I got back it was too late. Maleficent was gone, your mother was cursed and your father-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head; she knew the rest. Her heart sank and she bit her bottom lip hard, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"This is my fault" she choked out, voice heavy with emotion.

"No, Aurora. _No_. This isn't your fault, it's Maleficent's."

"But _why_ would Maleficent do this?" she asked, confused by the whole situation.

Percival shook his head, "I don't know everything, but what I do know is that this threat has been looming for a while. Maleficent didn't target your father for power, like everyone will assume. She targeted your mother."

"My mother?"

"A lot was kept secret, but years ago the Queen did something to anger Maleficent. The witch didn't have enough power to exact her revenge then, but she promised that she would bide her time, and return to destroy everything your mother loved. It was so long ago that we assumed Maleficent was gone, never to return. Tonight proved us wrong."

"But what did my mother do to anger her so?"

He frowned, unsure. "I think only she, and maybe your father, knew."

Aurora looked up towards the castle, the outside seemingly oblivious to the devastation that had occurred within. The tears were flowing freely now, she didn't even try to stop them.

Taking a deep breath and straightening herself up, she glanced up to her companion, "Take me to my mother."


	3. Wish Upon A Star

It had been a month, and still nothing would awaken her mother.

Aurora had tried everything she and her father's old advisors, now _her_ advisors she supposed, could think of, and still nothing. The young princess was becoming desperate, and no amount of reassurances that the curse would fade in time made a difference.

The Queen remained unconscious, too still and quiet.

Aurora felt helpless and overwhelmed. She had been left alone; her family torn apart and a kingdom left in disarray and fear. She was too young to have this weight on her shoulders. She should be worrying about what to wear for the next ball, or what new places she could discover while riding, not in fear of her own life from a potential revolt in the kingdom. Now would be an opportune time to usurp the throne: while it was weak. Things were being held together by the thinnest thread; yet thankfully the love the people held for her mother, and she hoped, at least in some part, for herself, had allowed some respite in the weeks following the tragedy.

Since that night everything had changed. She had new responsibilities now; she had to fulfill her parent's wishes and those of her people. Doing this, she realised, meant bringing the war with the neighbouring realm to an end with the alliance her father had negotiated. Thoughts of the man in the woods had to be pushed out of her mind, yet this was more difficult than she had anticipated. Phillip seemed to be the only person she felt a connection to; a sense of stability when her very foundations had been shaken. She couldn't understand how she felt this way so soon, yet she did, and turning her back on it, on her own heart, was devastating.

She was sitting by her mother's bedside, something Aurora had gotten into the habit of doing on a daily basis. She would just sit and talk to her, like her mother used to do when she was younger before she slept. The Queen used to tell her stories; magical stories of princes and princesses, fairies and witches, ogres and dragons. She smiled to herself at the memory, remembering a time, so long ago now, when she told her mother she preferred stories when the princess was the one defeating the giant. Her mother had smiled at her, telling her she would grow up to be a queen whom her people would adore for her strength and bravery, but also for her kindness and compassion.

The memory caused her heart to clench painfully in her chest as the reality of the situation washed over her yet again. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to be the queen her people needed her to be. Not even close. And of course technically she still wasn't, she was just representing her mother until she recovered. _Until she wakes up._

It was one story in particular in which her mind had paused upon. Her mother had always told her that the stories she told were based upon the truth, from lands far away but still existing nonetheless. The tale of Reul Ghorm stood out in Aurora's mind. It was an ancient being, and more powerful than anything else in all the realms.

It was said you had to wish upon a star and she would appear, then she would grant you what you desired most. Aurora wanted, no _needed_, her mother back. She would do anything. Even if the very idea of trying to summon this powerful being terrified her.

It was a small chance, but it was a chance nonetheless.

The was how Aurora found herself pacing back and forth in the middle of the forest that same night, attempting to summon an ancient being that rules the night: the original power. A being that may not even exist.

Her guards had insisted going with her for her own safety, so she relented on the condition that she would take only one with her, and no more. She appointed her father's head knight, Sir Percival, to the task. He was one of the few people she trusted and he was more than willing to accompany her, though he still insisted that she needed more protection in these dangerous times, but Aurora refused to grant him his request. She figured the less people she took with her, the less attention she would draw towards herself, therefore the safer she would be. Percival agreed with her reasoning, but still informed her he wasn't happy about it.

The knight stood a short way out to her left as the princess stood in the centre of a clearing, the sun slowly setting upon the horizon as she waited. Aurora paused as dark descended, figuring it was now or never to see if her plan would even work.

She glanced up at the night sky and bit her bottom lip. What if it didn't work? Then what would she do?

The princess shook her head slightly to clear her mind, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm her nerves. "Reul Gorm?" she called out, "are you there? I need you. Please."

She paused in wait; the only sound she could hear was the beating of her own heart in her chest.

Nothing.

Aurora closed her eyes in defeat. She was about to turn around to leave when a quiet beating of wings caught her attention, quickly followed by a bright blue glow emanating from behind a tree to her left. She gasped as the light came closer, revealing a fairy at its centre, hovering at her eye line.

"You're Reul Ghorm?" Aurora asked wide-eyed, her voice barely a whisper in her surprise.

"I am," the fairy replied with a smile and a slight tilt of her head.

The young princess couldn't believe it. She couldn't stop the hope blossoming in her chest at the mere thought that this could be a cure for her mother. "I need you to help my mother," she asked, desperate, "I'll do anything, please."

"Be calm my child" the Blue Fairy soothed, hovering closer to her, "your mother is trapped in an endless sleep, but her mind and body are still as they were."

"The witch, Maleficent, she-"

"Maleficent was not always the way she is now. She was one of us … a fairy."

"A fairy?" Aurora questioned in disbelief, "but I thought all fairies were supposed to be good?"

The Blue Fairy gave a sad smile, "I'm afraid that when Maleficent was betrayed, she turned away from us and began to learn dark magic. She became less like a fairy and more like a witch with each passing day she spent plotting her revenge. I tried to get her to mend her ways, but she shut me out and disappeared. There was nothing we could do to stop her, and I'm sorry your family paid the price."

Aurora nodded in understanding as she tried to take it all in, but had to get back to the matter at hand, "Whatever my mother did to make Maleficent hate her cannot be so bad that she deserves _this_. She doesn't deserve an eternity of sleep. I need her back." She stated, sighing, "I can't do this without her."

The fairy nodded in sympathy, but said nothing. Aurora quickly wiped away tears threatening to fall and looked back up to her companion, "So can you wake my mother?"

The fairy shook her head in resignation and the princess' heart plummeted, "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to wake her, Maleficent's curse was just too powerful. The sleeping curse is unique, and made with very dark magic."

"But there must be something!" Aurora pleaded. She was beginning to panic now, her parents had both been snatched away from her, and she was the only one who could try and save her mother.

The Blue Fairy paused, "Well …"

"What is it?" Aurora questioned, hope beginning to rise again in her chest.

"I cannot be sure, as I cannot recall a curse so powerful being cast on a single person before, but there is one way in which she _could_, in theory, be awakened."

Aurora found herself stepping closer, she would try anything, "What way is that?"

"True loves kiss."

The brief flicker of hope Aurora had felt seconds ago instantly faded, "But … Maleficent killed my father I-"

"The love of a child can be just as powerful as that of a husband, princess." The fairy cut in with a reassuring smile, one to which Aurora found herself returning.

"Truly?"

"Yes, now go. I wish you luck."


	4. True Love's Kiss

Aurora paused in the doorway of her mother's chambers.

She took a deep breath, her eyes falling closed as she laid a palm flat on the door, the other hand held to her chest as if she could physically hold all her warring emotions in place. This was it. _Now or never_. She couldn't bear to think about the ramifications of her failure.

She straightened up and opened her eyes, a determined look settling itself on her face. Pushing her hand forward the door opened with a faint creak and a soft glow of light from the room illuminated the dark corridor she had been standing in. She smiled kindly at Anna, her mother's friend and lady in waiting, who had been dutifully attending the queen when Aurora could not. With a nod and curtsy towards the princess Anna turned and left, quietly closing the door behind her.

Aurora found herself standing still at the foot of the bed, just staring at her mother. The years had been kind; her face still holding the beauty of her youth. Her serene expression made her look even younger, yet Aurora disliked her stillness. She missed her mother's smile, her laugh, and even the way her eyes would blaze when she was reprimanding her daughter. At least she was there, with her, and not the shell of a woman she was right now.

The princess couldn't wait any longer. She strode over to the right side of the bed, pulling up her skirts slightly so she could sit beside the queen. She looked down fondly at her mother, brushing away a stray hair from her face.

"I love you mother" she whispered, her voice hitching on the last word.

She leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

What happened next had her jumping back slightly in surprise. She felt a wave of something she could not name, some sort of magical force bursting out all around them. She glanced around the room to see the flames of the fire flickering, papers suddenly strewn across the floor, and her own hair fluttering lightly around her shoulders. It was as if someone had left a window open and a light breeze had quickly flown through the room, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Rather the opposite in fact.

As she looked back towards the bed she found herself looking at her mother's smiling face, the queen's eyes fixed upon hers as if nothing had been amiss. The princess found herself staring, finding it difficult to speak.

_It had worked_.

"Mother?" she managed to choke out, her voice thick with emotion.

"Aurora?"

"Yes, it's me!"

"My sweet child, are you alright?"

A confused expression crossed the young princess' features before she felt her mother's comforting hand on her cheek, brushing away a tear. She hadn't even realised she was crying. Aurora nodded with a smile, still in shock that she had been successful.

_A simple kiss_. Simple, yet so powerful.

"Yes mother I am well, but more importantly how are you?"

She helped the queen sit up and watched as she paused, resting a hand on Aurora's arm and fixing her with a dark expression. Not answering her daughter's question, she instead asked her own: "The king. Your father. Is he …?"

Aurora gave a slight nod in confirmation and her mother's face instantly hardened, "What happened to Maleficent?"

"She disappeared; there's been no sign of her for a month."

"_A month?_ I've been asleep that long?"

Aurora nodded in affirmation. "I have been looking after things while you have been-," she paused, unsure how to describe it, "… away. Although I fear I would never be as loved a queen as you."

She gave a small smile as her mother shook her head, "I very much doubt that my child."

The princess laughed quietly in response, before quickly sobering up and questioning her mother tentatively; "So … do you know why Maleficent attacked us?"

The queen adopted a far away expression, "I fear this is all my fault."

Aurora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

"You remember when you were younger I told you of fairy godmothers?" Aurora nodded. "Well Maleficent was mine when I was a child."

The princess couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her throat, but her mother continued nonetheless. "She even played a part in how your father and I met." A sad smile flittered across her face as if recalling a fond memory. "When I found out Maleficent was beginning to use dark spells, nothing too dangerous at the time, I promised to keep it a secret for her. Yet just before your father and I were to be married I told him of my concerns, and he immediately sought her out and banished her. She blamed me for causing her downfall and, from what I have heard, descended further and further into darkness. I only wish I had kept silent on the matter, none of this would have happened."

Aurora laid a hand on her arm, "This is _not_ your fault. Maleficent is the one to blame, it is she who brought this reign of terror upon our family. Upon our people." She stated it firmly, vaguely recalling Sir Percival telling her the same thing on the night of the attack so many weeks ago. Aurora went to question her further, but her mother would say no more on the matter.

They sat in quietly for a few moments before the queen shifted slightly, breaking the silence, "So you saved me?"

The princess smiled warmly, pulling her mother into a hug, "You would have done the same for me."

Aurora felt the huge weight of responsibility being taken off her shoulders and sighed in relief. What she didn't see was her mother's worried glance at her as she made her way to out to spread the good news, along with the thought that this was far from over.

* * *

It was early the following day, after a night of celebrations across the kingdom, that Aurora found herself in the throne room faced with her mother's serious expression.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

The queen smiled in reassurance, politely motioning for her advisers to leave them. They did so with a rustling of state papers and nods of acknowledgement in her direction. Aurora returned them in kind, turning back to her mother and waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry I have to bring this up Aurora, but it is important. Now that your father is gone the responsibility of the royal line now stands with you, and only you. I can of course rule the kingdom, but I will not be around forever, and there is still the matter of the lingering threat of the neighbouring kingdom. We've been at war for so long, and the people need peace, especially after the fear that Maleficent has spread lately."

Aurora had nearly forgotten about the whole marriage affair, and found herself wishing it would disappear. "I'm still to be engaged? After everything?"

"Yes. Now more than ever. These are dangerous times. Making peace between the kingdoms is a must; a full scale war would come at much too high a cost. We must make sacrifices, Aurora, for the good of the many. And most importantly I cannot guarantee your safety here while Maleficent still lives. You would be much safer at King Hubert's palace after your marriage to his son. Now the engagement ceremony was organised for two weeks time, and I have already sent word to the king to confirm the union, no doubt word has reached him of our recent troubles and I wished to put his mind at ease."

Aurora could hardly recall the rest of the conversation. Her mind had drifted to Phillip; a longing had settled itself within her since their first meeting. It had rooted itself so deep within her heart she could not rid herself of it however much she tried.

But try she must. She _had_ to go through with the marriage to the prince. There was really no other choice. No mere common man from the forest would allow her to bring peace to her kingdom, however much she wished that could be the case. And perhaps her betrothed would be amiable, and give her at least some happiness in time.

She concluded what she needed was closure. Perhaps meeting Phillip again, and telling him they could not be together, would allow her to move on. Suddenly she began to doubt herself, _what if he didn't feel the same way? _She took a deep breath, figuring that if that was the case perhaps it would be better for both of them.

Maybe it was selfish, but for her own peace of mind she had to see him again. She had to make sure he wasn't hoping for her to return, and she needed to put her warring heart at peace.

The only problem was finding him again.


	5. Hope and Despair

_She was dancing._

_The forest whirred by in a sea of greens and browns as she was spun around and around. She knew this forest; from some distant memory she couldn't quite place. Her own laughter echoed in her ears. Then another voice joined hers. A familiar voice. She glanced down to see her hand clasped in another, though looking up she could not see his face. He spun her around in a smooth rhythm, like they had done it a thousand times before._

_She felt … she felt content. Happy. There was nowhere else she'd rather be._

_The dancing slowed and she felt her companion gently pull her closer. As she locked eyes with him his features became slightly clearer. She knew him, she was sure of it. She felt an unfamiliar flutter in her stomach as he closed the space between them, her eyelids closing in anticipation._

She woke up with a start. The face, so familiar and so longed for, faded as her senses adjusted to the morning light streaming through the window of her bedchamber, and the birds chirping in the distance. She sighed and blew her hair out of her face with a frown as she realised it had only been a dream.

She had a feeling it meant something. She'd had this dream before. Only this time it felt different.

Then the pieces fit together. The forest: she _knew_ she had been there before. And her companion, it could only have been Phillip: it was where they had met.

Aurora didn't care how ridiculous it seemed, she felt the dream was trying to tell her something. Today was the day to find him again. If there was even the smallest chance of seeing him one last time she had to do it, she _had_ to.

* * *

Darkness fell quickly and the castle was abuzz with activity. Feigning tiredness, Aurora discreetly excused herself from her mother and the court and slipped out of the castle. Pulling on a cloak she had hidden in an alcove, the princess pulled the hood up to cover her face and headed towards the stables. She knew the stable boy well so he saddled her horse without question and promised to keep quiet about her departure, pledging to stay up until she returned despite her protests.

Aurora slowed her mount to a trot as she headed deeper into the forest. She came to a stop and continued on foot when she neared the place where she and Phillip had first met. She was close to turning around and riding back as she began to dwell on what had brought her there. Just a _dream_. And, she supposed, a gut feeling. She couldn't quite explain it, but it felt right for her to be there.

She pushed away a branch and entered a small clearing, humming a tune under her breath. A song her mother used to sing to her as a child.

"Rose?"

The voice cut through the silence, making her gasp in surprise. A feeling of déjà vu suddenly overcame her and for a split-second she was transported back in time, to the same place and a young man in a red cape catching her unawares. Turning to face the voice she couldn't quite believe what her eyes were seeing. _He was there._ Her expression transformed from shock to relief in a heartbeat.

"_Phillip?_"

He beamed at her, taking a slight step forward. "I didn't think I would see you again!"

She hesitated. Just seeing Phillip caused the thought of running away with him right then to cross her mind, and she had to physically shake her head to suppress it. "I'm sorry" she replied, apologetic, "but my mother has not been well, and my father …" she paused and took a breath, composing herself for what she was about to do.

Before she could continue he had closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. Despite her mind screaming the contrary she welcomed his embrace, all the feelings she had tried in vain to suppress since their first meeting flooding back in full force. They remained in each other's arms for a time, just appreciating being together, until Phillip pulled back slightly. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and took a small step back, his hands keeping a light grasp on her forearms.

She levelled her gaze towards him, hesitating before she spoke. He just looked so hopeful, and she would soon be responsible for dashing any expectations. "Phillip. I have been reminded of my priorities."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, "I … I don't understand."

Aurora shook her head, "There's so much I cannot tell you, but you must understand this is what I have to do. _Please_ understand."

"I can't understand if you won't tell me. Just give me a reason, anything that means we can't be together and I will let you go. God, Rose. As much as it would kill me if it's what you want, I'll leave and we never have to see each other again." His voice remained calm, although Aurora detected the desperation in his tone and it caused her heart to clench painfully in her chest. This was going to be so much harder than she had ever anticipated.

And then suddenly she didn't want to be there anymore, it was too difficult, the air felt stifling. "I shouldn't have come here," she muttered with a small shake of her head as she took a step back. Phillip quickly took hold of her hand to stop her retreat, closing the distance again between them.

"Rose, please. One reason. Just one."

She wished things could be different. She wished things were much simpler. She wished she could even tell him her real name!

"I … I'm betrothed to another. I've yet to meet him but it's my duty to marry him and …" She trailed off when she realised she was beginning to ramble. The admission, meanwhile, had pulled Phillip up short.

He seemed to hesitate before responding in earnest, something in his voice making her think he wasn't telling her everything. "But I love you, surely that means more than a betrothal to someone who you've never met!"

As soon as the words left his mouth she knew this had been a bad idea. Why did she believe seeing him again would help her let him go? If anything this would make it so much harder.

"I love you too. And that is why this is so hard. I wish things could be different, but it's just not possible."

She could feel his hand rest on her cheek, and Aurora found herself instinctively leaning into his touch. The slightest contact sent shivers down her spine, and she hated herself for how much she wanted to stay. She glanced up at him and their eyes locked; something between them suddenly changed.

His thumb traced a gentle line across her cheek and her own hand came to rest on his chest as he drew closer. Aurora knew she should stop herself before it was too late, but instead found herself rooted to the spot.

They were mere inches apart. Phillip searched her eyes for assurance and closed the distance further. Her heart rate picked up sharply in anticipation as she felt him draw nearer, her eyelids involuntarily fluttering closed. As he pressed his lips to hers she felt a jolt of pleasure; like they were meant to be. Like they were _made_ to be together.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Feeling unsure of herself at first, Aurora was soon lost in his embrace. His hand settled on her back, setting her heart pounding, and he gently pulled her closer until she was flush against him.

Her body instinctively leaned towards his as the kiss intensified. They each abandoned the tentative nature with which they had begun, gaining confidence and getting lost in the feel of the other. Aurora's mind was blank of everything other than him. He consumed her, and her him.

She nearly forgot to breathe. When they pulled apart for air, and she regained a hint of her former senses, she found herself pulling away slightly, eyes remaining closed, "I-I'm sorry, I cannot."

She had to take a moment to steady her breathing, placing her hand against her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. She opened her eyes again, taking a deep breath and ploughing on before she changed her mind and decided to do something stupid like run away with him and never look back. She couldn't do that to her mother, her people, or her father's memory. Not even for love. Sometimes you had to make sacrifices, just as her mother had said.

"I am promised to another. I must fulfil my father's last wishes, even if it means I betray my heart. I … I cannot see you again," she choked out the words, unable to stop the tears clouding her vision and leaving tracks down her cheeks. Taking in his heartbreaking gaze she faltered, "It-It wouldn't be right."

Phillip felt his own heart clench in his chest for he too was promised to another, and as much as he felt a sense of duty to his father, he was even willing to break off that betrothal to run away with her. She had consumed his heart and soul. His one true love. He couldn't fathom ever loving another. Perhaps if she knew who he really was, a prince, her family would approve and she would change her mind. Phillip clutched onto this hope. His last hope.

"Don't do this," Phillip pleaded. "There _must_ be a way we can be together. Look, my father is the-"

"-_Phillip_," she interjected, knowing if she didn't leave soon she never would, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here."

He felt her slip away as she took a step back, letting her hand go along with his heart.

"Sometimes love is the greatest sacrifice," she managed to get out before her anguish took over her and she turned to flee.

"Wait!" he called after her.

She briefly turned back, "Please forget about me" she pleaded and, with a final longing glance, she slipped away into the darkness, unable to prevent the tears and choked sobs as she left her own heart behind.


	6. Unexpected Surprises

Her engagement ball was soon upon her. It was supposed to be a time of happiness and celebration, at least that's what her mother intended it to be for the kingdom in order to get rid of the melancholy air that had permeated the city in the wake of the King's death, yet the princess found herself anything _but_ joyful.

Aurora couldn't help but notice the extra guards posted around the castle lately; her mother was worried, but of what, or whom, she could not say. Maleficent? The mere thought of the witch sent a cold shiver through her. No. Maleficent had not been heard of for a month, and there was no reason for her to return now. Unless, Aurora contemplated with increasing worry, she'd heard of her mother's awakening and wanted to finish the job? Aurora quickly shook the thought out of her mind as she made her way through to the dining hall to see the queen.

Aurora could tell her mother had noticed how downhearted she had been lately. Ever since she'd left Phillip she'd been quiet, going along with the preparations for the ball without dispute. She would do her duty. She didn't have to like it, but her need to fulfil her father's last wishes of her effectively shut down all thoughts of running away. Cutting all ties with Philip was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, and she could barely stand the thought of having to marry someone else. Taking a deep breath, she put on a smile for her mother's sake and went to aid the preparations for their royal guests, including her future husband, who were to be arriving that evening.

* * *

The day passed far too quickly for Aurora's liking as darkness settled like a shroud upon the castle.

Aurora discovered that King Hubert was apparently indisposed; her mother had mentioned an illness but had not elaborated on the matter. He would therefore not be accompanying the retinue, but sent his good wishes with his son and promised to see them both at his palace for the wedding.

As she and her mother took their places at the head of the hall, Aurora lowered her head slightly in deference to the prince and his attendants. She kept her eyes on the ground, more for her sake than his. She hated to admit it but she was apprehensive.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the announcements of the guests of honour as they entered, though she could hear nothing above the pounding in her ears.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, both out of curiosity and anticipation. She was about to come face to face with her future husband. The man whom she was to spend the rest of her life with. She found herself not wanting to look, waiting until the last possible second where she could remain ignorant, her mind conjuring up the face she would have given anything to see before her in that moment. The man from the forest filled her mind; he was the only one to whom she would have wished to pledge her love to.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of her mother presenting the new arrival with a slight nod of respect, to which he would respond with a low bow. It was then her cue to do the same as her mother, yet she found her gaze still fixed onto the ground. Pulling herself together and taking a breath she dipped into a curtsy and straightened up, finally facing the prince.

Hazel met blue as their eyes locked and her breath immediately caught in her throat. Time seemed to slow, and Aurora couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing. _Could it be?_

When her mind managed to catch up with reality Aurora audibly gasped in shock, wondering whether she was dreaming, or a spell had been cast upon her, "_Phillip?_" she whispered, disbelieving. The question was more to herself than anyone else, though the room seemed to suddenly become silent around her, many curious eyes observing the first meeting of their future prince and princess.

His gaze looked upon her own with wide-eyed confusion, but he said nothing in response. Then, turning to his future bride he stepped forward, took her hand in his and bowed, kissing her on the hand as was expected, and glancing back up to her equally shocked face, despite her efforts to appear unperturbed.

Her corset suddenly felt too tight. She could barely breathe.

Her heart was racing in her chest in a mix of confusion, shock, and, above all else something which she hadn't felt in too long; happiness. Her mind was too clouded with emotions that she nearly missed Phillip as he came to stand beside her as her mother took centre stage.

"We are honoured to welcome Prince Phillip and his people to our kingdom this evening. Tonight shall be a night of joy in which we shall celebrate his union to my beautiful daughter, the Princess Aurora …"

Aurora's mind strayed off from concentrating on her mother's speech to the presence of the man at her side. She glanced to the right, just to make sure her mind wasn't playing some wicked trick on her. He looked the same as he had the last time they had met, albeit with much grander attire and a rather regal stance. He was dressed in formal garb of black and burgundy velvets, of which the latter happened to match her own dark plum-coloured gown. She had a fleeting thought that her mother was perhaps behind that coincidence; whatever the case it made them complement each other perfectly. He finished the look with a sword and scabbard at his hip; ceremonial, she presumed. There would hopefully be little need for it at their engagement ball.

When he caught her gaze upon him and sent her a quirk of an eyebrow and the small hint of a smile, she knew underneath he was still the same man she had met perchance in the forest that perfect evening. The man who had shown her what it was like to be free, if only for a night or two. The man who had made her fall in love with him. The man whom she'd kissed.

As the memories of that moment flooded her mind, coupled with her realisation that she was still staring at him, she felt heat rising to her cheeks and quickly turned away again. She tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile as she attempted to concentrate on her mother's speech, while suppressing the urge to just step slightly to the right to be closer to him.

"… they will be joined in marriage in less than a month's time and we shall look forward to strong ties between our two lands, and a long era of peace to come. I ask you to enjoy the evening as you celebrate with us on this joyous day. Music!"

The crowd's cheering and applause faded out as the music began to play a beautiful harmony. The queen smiled at her and Phillip, extending a hand outwards as she gestured them towards the dance floor. She felt Phillip's hand on the small of her back, a reassuring touch perhaps, but it gave her butterflies in her chest nonetheless. She needed to talk to him, yet her mother was currently ushering them through the watching crowd and into the middle of the room. Phillip's hand remained on her back, guiding her through the throng of distinguished guests. Aurora cast a quick look around at their smiling faces, and then wondered whether anyone could hear her heart beating through her chest; it was deafening to her own ears.

She felt the hundreds of eyes boring into her. Any mistakes she made would be broadcast for all to see. As they reached the centre she felt Phillip's hand take hers, the other reaching to grip her lightly at the waist. She took a deep breath and met his eyes again. He gave her a reassuring smile; "relax, _Rose._"

She detected a note of teasing in his tone and narrowed her eyes, nerves being replaced by slight irritation about how he could take all this in so easily. Why wasn't he as shaken up as she was by these unforeseen turn of events? Did he not care, or was he just good at acting? She glanced down at her feet as the music started playing, then back up to his gaze as they began to dance. Soon more and more couples began to join them on the floor and they weaved in and out of them effortlessly. She put on a smile as she caught the eyes of her mother, before dropping it again and pursing her lips as Phillip gave her a small smirk. It was if he knew she was bursting to say something. And she was.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She stomped on his toe mid-step and sent a satisfied smile his way as his expression turned into a half-hearted glare.

"What was that for?" he whispered, amused more than exasperated, as he smoothly brought them back into rhythm.

Aurora ignored him. "So you lied to me. You're a _prince?_ And you didn't think to mention that?"

"Says the _princess_ who failed to mention _that_ very fact to me" he challenged, eyebrows raised.

She paused, thinking over the revelations of the past hour, "Well I did it for my own protection, _you_ could have been anyone."

Their eyes remained locked onto each other's and she sighed, resigned, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Were _you_ ever going to tell _me_?"

She frowned, "Would you just answer the question!"

His eyes softened, "I was going to. That is, if you hadn't disappeared. I just liked the fact that I wasn't a prince in your eyes. I didn't have to worry about a betrothal that was made _for _me. I could be myself, and not who my father wanted me to be."

Aurora nodded in understanding, unknowingly continuing his train of thought in her own words, "I wanted to fall in love, and not have someone I didn't love forced upon me."

The conversation came to an abrupt pause as Aurora flashed Phillip a warning glance and a slight tilt of her head to the left. He followed her line of sight and quickly smiled at her mother who was watching them curiously, Aurora mirroring his expression seconds later as they turned.

The song drew to a close. Phillip bowed and Aurora curtsied as the music piece ended, giving a round of applause to the players.

He smiled and reclaimed her hands in his, "But don't you realise how amazing this is?" he asked, eyes glinting in excitement, "You're Aurora, _the_ Aurora I was betrothed to marry. It's destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny," the princess replied honestly, but leaning in closer with a smile added, "although I am certain I could be persuaded otherwise."

Before she could respond, a loud bang cut straight through the music and idle chatter of the ballroom, jolting them both apart.

Silence descended as an imposing figure dressed in forbidding violet and black marched into the ballroom, commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

Phillip felt Aurora's grip tighten around his arm, the fear reflected in her eyes giving him ample cause for alarm. His hand reflexively reached for his sword at his waist. As he followed her gaze to the intruder he heard his princess whisper one word, and it chilled him to the bone.

"_Maleficent_."


End file.
